


Faking it

by fallenangelyhn



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, They are adults here, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangelyhn/pseuds/fallenangelyhn
Summary: YohaRiko fake dating AU.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko, Sakurauchi Riko/Watanabe You
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> May the force be with you, YohaRiko shippers.

I.

Sakurauchi Riko was a woman who had everything. 

She has everything that she wanted to. 

Or rather she would rather to say that to herself when she look at herself in the mirror every morning before she go to work and found herself tastefully self reflection nodded back at her. It also she thinks that might other people seem to think of her. 

At the age 25, Riko is already at her high. She was already a rising star of herself being a book publisher in entire Japan. She was being dubbed as the best publisher as she already sold a million copies of the books she had published by the age of 22. She owned a luxurious house in Tokyo, she has a stable income thanks to her rising career and a beautiful girl, Watanabe You, as her fiancee. 

Her life was already reaching her high, she was about to step at the peak of her life, and she believe that soon she will be at the top. 

Because right now, She was about to get her first international publishing deal from a highly acclaimed publisher from Italy. 

The enthusiastic cheers and the handclasps from her team are booming after they had get the offer. Her phone rings. She immediately answers the phone. "Hello, Mari?" She looks at her team, whose rejoicing about the news they have get. 

Ohara Mari, Her friend since they formed Aqours, whose also a close compliance of hers that had been the reason- well not the sole reason but with a help of her- why they get an offer. 

Mari mumbles something that she couldn't quite to caught. She looks over the people who walks over to her, smiled at them as they congratulate her for her good work. Riko excused herself and hurried outside the room to go somewhere more quiter so she could hear the girl. 

"Congratulation's Rikocchi!"

"Thanks"

"I've met Miss Ludicelli's Assistant earlier and it said that she gets interested at the manuscripts that you send to her few weeks ago!"

Riko's heart pumps out of her chest out of celebration, a wide grin flashes on her lips. "So, does that mean I really get the deal?"

"Hold on your horses, Baby. We get the offer, yes but there's more on to process." Mari laughs. "Yet, it's incredible. Her assistant says that she will be flying to Tokyo from Italy. She will be attending International's Literacy Seminar which will be held next week. She was advised to say to you to meet her. She wants to know about you and the woman who inspired your writings about relationships. It was a perfect time to come along with You-chan! If you did this right, then the multinational deal is yours."

Riko was elated with happiness that she jumps around like a toddler who gets the favorite toy that she wanted. 

"Yes! That would never be a problem. I'm sure You-chan will be there for me. She's always this supportive to me ever since"

"She better be. I told her that your fiancee will go with you. That woman is extreme. She doesn't joke around, as what her assistant says. If she's one odd thing to you then the entire offer would die. She is very much selective on the authors she picks on."

"You don't have to worry. I promise"

"Thank you, Rikocchi! I'll text you the time and the address of the place of the seminar. Invite her for a dinner to please her. Got it?" 

"Got you" 

The conversation ended and she had barely place her phone on her pocket as she exited the place, of couse she still walks over to her team and excused herself that she will go home now.

She was now at her walk through her car when she sees her phone vibrates. She saw the caller Id, it was You. Riko's smile curves up into a smile as she picks up the call. 

"Hello, Babe? How are you doing? I'm sorry I couldn't go home early again. I was busy and-"

"Riko." You's voice was devoid with any emotion. She can feel like the girl was weighing something on her shoulders but she couldn't tell. 

Riko's mind starts to race with worries. The thoughts of the earlier offer was vanished. All she thinks about You's whereabouts.

"Hey, Are you okay?"

"We need to talk."

"What is it?"

She felt something would happened, and she exactly what might comes after so she braced herself.

"We need to break up. I'm sorry. I can't go on like this anymore. Can you please go home now so we can talk about this? I'm really sorry."

You hanged up the phone before Riko can speak. It felt like she was struck by the lightning bolt out straight through her heart and mind. She limply lower her hands, arms on the side as she stared at the car infront of her like she had seen a ghost, but she wasn't.

"What?" The only thing she could only say. Riko pinches her cheeks to think that it was only a dream. She winces in pain and realized that this was reality she's settling on, right now.

A move from bushes makes her shriek, jump on her rooted position and she then moves inside the car. Stomping the pedal to go home where You is waiting for her. 

* * *

Riko had lay on the couch for days after her encounter with You. 

She was aimlessly clicking the remote, blipping the screen from the idols dancing around to a cooking show then anime that You loves to watched. Her puffy eyes are watering as the mere memories flashes of her now, ex-fiancee. Her brain was wrecked and is on the times that was shut-off from everything. She didn't know what to do. She keeps on clicking on the remote, finding something to drift off her thoughts. She stops when she sees a religious channel to watched over, she wasn't interested at all, she just stopped over. This sermon that the priest saying might deliberately gift her some smack on her mind on what to do in her life after that awful break-up with You. 

"Riko?! Riko!? Are you here?!!" A loud bang on the front door was heard. Riko groan and she make no move. 

"Open the door! I'm telling you!" 

"Go away!" 

"If you don't open this door right now. I'm going to spread a funniest video of you doing the fallen angel sthick during your highschool!" 

A mere mentioned of it makes her heart thump. She was been reminded of _someone_ she doesn't want to remember. after all these years. She should know that those were one of the most embarrassing things happened in her life- but also the happiest- with that... _someone_. 

Riko snapped and jumps out of the couch as she immediately opens the door to see the demon in blonde smirking at her. 

"You're horrible Mari!" 

"Says the one whose ignoring my texts and call for days." Mari brushed passed to her as she props herself to the couch. 

Riko sighs in defeat before sitting beside Mari. They basked in silence before Mari talks. "So you weren't going to say something?" 

"I have nothing to say, Mari" 

"What the hell is happening Riko? The last time I remember you were happy merry close to your wedding. Have you been fighting?"

"No" Riko frowns and slumps on her seat. "We didn't...We didn't even have any fight or even have talk about it before. The thing is, You just called me and suddenly told me that she wanted to break up."

Mari's eyeing her curiously. "Did she say more? About why she wanted to break it off?" 

"She just said she feels tired of constantly...waiting. She said I spend more time with my job and have no time with her. She also told me about not being in love with which is not true! How can she accused me something like that when I accepted her proposal. I love her and she's being unfair." 

Mari let out a long sigh. Her own fingers pinch her chin, the free arms was supporting it's elbow as if she was thinking. "To be honest, I'm kinda expecting this would happened anytime soon."

Riko snapped her head to look at Mari, her eyes rounded in surprised. "What? What are you saying?!"

"Well, Your relationship with You felt like.....it's a rules that you needed to obey. like it's just your _duty_ to do. I mean, Riko, you said you love her, so you go out with her when she asked you but it feels like you were just following her lead on nothingness. Seeing how you treated her feels like it's just a duty as a lover to do as she pleased.. You know?" 

Riko slouches and buries herself into the cushion with a collective heave of sigh comes out from her mouth. 

"Don't get me wrong. I'm not judging you or what not but that's what we see and we feel around you when you were with You-chan" She eyed Riko for a seconds. Feeling that Mari would say something but instead she decided to hold back, Mari looks at the TV to watch, entertaining herself.

Riko lifted her face to look at Mari, worried look crossed on her face. "Will this be a big deal to let know that I'm single now?" Her 3 years relationship with You has now gone. Ever since they were in Aqours, You had been persistent to get her heart so She gave her a chance although she knows at the back of her mind, nothing could compare with the feelings she had with _**her** _so maybe that's why she didn't argue about You when she wanted a break-up but she knew after years of being with You, she had learn to love her. Even just a little. And Maybe this is also why she hadn't say anything about what Mari said. She knew it deep in her heart. 

"Of course! Who would buy a book that was entitled " _Key to ever lasting love_ " without a partner?"

Riko's eyes drains dead "No way.."

"If people know that you can't maintain your relationship. Do you think people would buy your book? Even Miss Ludicelli will think that your book is a trash."

Riko shrunk even smaller into the couch and buried her face deep on the cushion. "So what should we do? We should just cancel this and tell her that-"

"No" Mari interrupts her. "We're going to do something about this and save the money that we will get from this mess" 

Riko looked at the blonde haired girl with an hopeful eyes. Waiting for the older's brilliant idea to save her falling.

Instead, the blonde girl her signature cat-like smile, something devious radiates on it and gave her a possible life-ruining idea that she expected to be. 

"We're going to get you a fake fiance."

* * *

Riko thought that this shouldn't be happening. Here she is now, pacing back and forth on the hotel ballroom that Mari tells her where she will meet Miss Ludicelli. She had reserved in the said hotel for a fancy dinner. Mari did everything for the set-up so that the things will go smoothly. As what Mari says to her. Though she doubt, she still put a little faith on the blonde for this messy plan of hers. Hopefully they'll succeed. 

Her hands pulled the hem of her pink Sheath dress she's wearing that is hugging her body accompanying with her growing anxiousness, not really elegant this time but she still thinks she's pretty tasteful enough to pull of a simple dress as elegant one. Her mind was hazy with worry as she thought of the playing-charade that her and her fake-fiancee will about to pull off.

Mari is always being the Mari she is since high school. She's really doing too much. Until now. 

The blonde girl had given her direction on what she'll do. She felt dubious about this part but she was thinking not to fail. Her career is what risk in here. Pulling out her phone, She swipe on the screen to call Mari. 

"Hello?"

"Mari-chan, When the hell that fake-fiancee you're telling to come?" Riko's voice is hoarse, she's gritting her teeth from impatience. 

Mari only laughs at the other side of the line. "Oh you don't have to worry. She already tells me she's almost there."

"Are you kidding me? I was waiting for like 15 minutes outside and you tell me she's here....almost?! How hostile making me wait." 

"Oh, come on Rikocchi~! Don't be hot-headed. I promise this would be worth-while. This fake fiancee of yours is better than anyone else!" 

"You didn't give me much details about her. How could I know!?!?"

"How shiny~! Out of all, You know her best."

This makes Riko silent for a while.

"What?" Riko whispered through the line.

"Gotta go. Enjoy!" Mari hungs up the call. 

"Wait! Mari-"

The line went off. Riko blinked at nothingness and lowered her phone. 

It couldn't be, right? She knew Mari won't do something outrageous. Again. 

She sees how Riko had broken down because of her. So why? Why would Mari would think of that? 

She shook off her head and looks over the passing cars. A certain one who can't get rid of was racing inside her head.

Riko sighs. It better be someone she do know but her. 

"Riko?" 

She snapped her head at the voice had call her. 

That voice. 

That voice she had long to hear for years. 

That voice that she had not been hear for years. 

That voice that she loves. 

That voice that she had learn to hate. 

"Y-yoshiko?"

_Tsushima Yoshiko,_

Yohane on what she called to herself before.

The blue-haired first year she met when she was still in Aqours.

The girl who makes her constantly feel like she was worthwhile.

The girl who gives her reasons to the confidence she had right now. 

The girl who can only make her feel the burst of butterflies in her stomach before. even until now.

Her first love.

The same girl who disappeared after her graduation in Numazu. No whereabouts, not even her parents knew where she had gone to. No one else. Even Riko itself. 

The same girl who broke her. 

Her first heartbreak.

Now, standing in front of her, wearing a midnight blue tux, in all her glory. 

The said girl, who was now taller than her, devoid from the signature side-bun she have when they were still high school- are now on short hair, flashes a smile. That almost took Riko's breath out. It was charming. So charming that she felt her knees bucked off when the girl smile. When did Yoshiko become so charming. She thinks the same effect she gave to Riko was still there. Oh god. Yoshiko was originally charming but something about Yoshiko now screams matured and... _delicious_. Riko shook off this thought.

"Hi, Riko. Nice to see you again."


	2. II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part was full of background chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Before, Sakurauchi Riko had close to nothing. 

When she's still in Otonokizakaー according to her. She was just a plain boring girl as what she says to herself. She doesn't stand out. She's not interesting. She was nothing. 

She was been shy, awkward at it's finest she could say, and a socially walking disaster at her worse.

She wanted to live the life she had been dreaming of. Her passion in piano was the only solace that she felt confidence to willed over so imagine how she felt when she failed to perform in front of many people. She thinks that everything crumbles down. The only thing that gives her confidence too, shattered. 

Riko had nowhere to go at that time. She also had no friends. She had no people to turn in over when she's been downer as herself. 

When she moves in Numazu, everything had change. 

She met the energetic orange-haired girl, Chika. The girl was her first friend. Although initially she thought that Chika was weird, insisting her to join this idol school club. 

And she did. Riko joins. Being in Aqours feels right. She would admit that this was the best choice she ever did. She never regret everything in the first place. She met unique people with a great personality to befriend with. She's changing for the better.

And also that time, She met Yoshiko. 

The girl she who she falls in love with. 

Yoshiko is a first year student at that time. She's friends with Hanamaru and Ruby who earlier joins the club before her. She only thought she was just a unique girl who keeps her chuuni phase until highschool. She didn't have any special feelings to befriend at her at that time. They even barely interact. Riko even thought that Yoshiko doesn't even care at her since she was balantly ignoring her. Riko even tries to speaks with her but no to avail she only get a timid answers or she'll brush her off. 

Until one particular day, Riko was on her way home after school when she caught a glimpse of a signature side bun, She knows in a heart beat it was Yoshiko. 

The said girl was standing on the bus stop, her left hand on the side pocket of her skirt as her free hand grasping her phone, looking down as if she was texting someone while waiting for a bus. 

Yoshiko looks up when she notice the her presence, staring directly towards Riko as she politely smile waving her hand. Riko was stunned. She didn't know why but she felt her heart really stop at that time. Riko raises her hands, awkwardly wave towards Yoshiko, her feet aimlessly walking towards the girl. She stopped at her tracks when she's beside the younger one. Riko flashes a soft smile towards her. 

"Hey."

"Hey, Riko." Yoshiko breaths out. "You're alone today?" 

"Y-yeah." 

"Where's Chika and You?" 

"They have errands to do so they said that I should go home first." 

"I see.." Yoshiko looks back to look at her phone.

The conversation stops at there but that time, she felt her eyes wonder towards the girl beside her. 

And when Yoshiko looks at her again, meeting her eyes, something trigger inside her. 

She don't know it but it made her panic. Riko started to fidgets.

"What's up, Riko?" Yoshiko strikes up the conversation. 

"I-I'm okay. What aboutー?" 

"I don't feel like you were okay." 

"IーI'm okay. It's nothing important actually. I just.." 

"Do you feel awkward around me? If that's so. I'm sorry. I might give you bad impression about me but trust me, I don't mean it." 

Riko keeps looking at Yoshiko. She didn't know why but a soft smile crepts on her lips. Yoshiko is blushing but she tries to kept it coolー obviously not used with the stares she was giving.

"That's fine. I was just thinking that you might have hate me because I'mー"

"No, I don't. I don't hate you. It's just that.." 

"Just what?" 

"I have no idea what to talk about, You already find me weird so I don't want you to find me creep when Yohane acts up again." She smiles. Ah, Is that she was worrying about? Riko thought. That was cute. 

"Hmm." Riko shakes her head. "Everyone in aqours is unique so you don't need to feel holding back at all. Remember what we said when you join the group?" Yoshiko nodded. She looks down as if her shoes was more interesting than Riko. "...Yeah." 

"So you don't have to worry about it. I assure you." 

"..Thanks." 

"No biggie."

"So, Little demon. How was school today...?" 

Their friendship started to bloom over after that day. They clicked. Riko can feel the connection with her and Yoshiko. It started as like the normal ones like the others, until they started to teasing each other, started to blurt out the nicknames they give to each other earning a "Are you guys dating?" from the members around which they waves it off as "No" till they hang out together alone going to each other houses just to have sleep over and talks about whatever they want to talk about. They practically attached by the hips. Practically like a married couple as what Mari said but they shrugged it off and continue their friendship. 

Riko learns alot about Yoshiko, the side that Yoshiko that she had seen that the others hadn't or the side that she'll see first before the others. And vice versa. Aside from Chika, Yoshiko had been a great support for her. Riko was more than glad than anything. 

Everything feel smoothly progressing until one day, Riko felt she wanted more from the younger girl. At first she thought it was nothing but whenever the younger girl slipped her hands against hers. Riko would feel her cheeks would heat up. Or when Yoshiko would pressed closer to her and when Yoshiko rubs her arms gently. She would tense up. It's painful for Riko. The way the feelings on her chest swells on the contact Yoshiko did yet she felt she wanted more on it. Her heart is hurting yet she was feeling happy about being with Yoshiko. 

Gradually she realized that she was in love with the blue haired girl. It terrified her at first, she seeks closely to Chika. She were very supportive asking her to confessed but the mere thought of confession was more terrifying to do so she keep it for awhile and keeps the flow of their friendship like the usual. 

  
Yet, The world seems to have misconception on them. One day, You blurted out, in front of everyone in aqours, at the rooftop that she was inlove with Riko. You asked Riko if she could court her. She didn't know what to say at that time, being the spineless girl she is, she couldn't say no to You, in front of everyone who looks expectantly except Chika and Yoshikoー Yoshiko. Ruby at that time was gushing about how cute Riko and You will be if they become a couple. She even asked Yoshiko about it and Riko prayedー that Yoshiko will tell "No" but Yoshiko, being the gentle girl she is, Just smiled and agreed. There's a part of her heart felt broke, She didn't really know what did her power of will do that she accepted You in that time. Everyone cheered. Riko looks where Yoshiko is standing earlier. Yoshiko was nowhere to be found. 

* * *

"What was that Riko-chan?" Chika asked her. 

"I..I don't know." 

"What you don't know? It was your choice to say no but you didn't." 

"What should I do?" 

"Tell You to stop courting you. Tell her the truth. She would understand it." 

"B-but. I don't know how."

"You can. You're in love with Yoshiko.."

"But Yoshiko wasn't. I'm scared. I'm scared of what would happened if I confessed. I don't want to stop this. This, between us." 

"Riko-chan..." Chika holds onto Riko's hands and looks at her. Riko's eyes glimmers in tears. "You haven't starting but you already giving up. Is this something you wanted to do?" 

She wanted to say no but with being Yoshiko, she knows there is no way that she would reciprocate her feelings so she go to her last resort. Moving on. 

"Yes.. I-If I could keep Yoshiko like this then.. I would." 

Chika sighs before ruffling Riko's hair. "Fine. You're so stubborn and coward you know?" Chika looks at Riko intently. "I don't want you to hurt You.. Think of it well. You seems to be happy talking about you Riko-chan, I'd be the one to hunt you if you realized late the mess you are in..." Chika chuckles. 

"I won't. I settle on this decision."  
"No more backing out?"  
"No more"   
"Ahh... If that's what you want then.."  
"Thank you, Chika."   
"No biggie. This what friends for right?" 

ー  
The days being with Yoshiko turns to become days with You. 

You is a sweet girl. She could say. She eventually learn to like the presence of the girl but until now, she's something holds her back. Whenever You brought to be official. Riko would say sorry and she'll think about it. Something she knows that she would say. You would only smile and tell her to take her time. She would do whatever it takes to make Riko swept it off her feet. She felt guilty. There is no way she won't fall in love with this girl anytime soon so she decided to turn every attention from You. 

The attention she gives to Yoshiko becomes to You. 

The things that she and Yoshiko do becomes her and You. 

But the feelings remain. It frustrate her. 

Days have gone and the third year's graduation comes. She have become closer with Mari as Riko have been into the same unit with her and Yoshiko. Riko felt her heart shattered into pieces with the mere thought of Yoshiko. After You's incident, Yoshiko and Riko feels like they becomes stranger. Again. Although Riko won't say, the way Yoshiko would talk to her is still the same but everything seems different now. Though they held conversations. It's purely because of the activities they have in their sub-unit. She doesn't much talk to her when they were out of the club. She doesn't hold her anymore. She doesn't look at her like before anymore. They haven't hang out like before. And it pained Riko when she will look at Yoshiko after the practice being cuddly and all over Hanamaru and Ruby. 

Riko thought this was the best idea. 

but why it seems the worse?

Riko felt tha pang in her chest. It irk her. Seeing Yoshiko having fun with others. Seeing Yoshiko would hug them like they were the only person they have. It break her. Her blood boils from jealousy that she interpreted that she was starting to dislike her and she started to drift away from Yoshiko. 

They go back to squared to one. 

After theyーChika, You and Riko had graduated. The days with the member whom they left in Uranohoshi had gone. All of them are still in tact. You is still courting her and Mari becomes a one of her closest friend that she didn't knew she would have. 

As for Yoshiko, Hanamaru and Ruby. She didn't know anything after Chika, You and Her graduated. You still around, She never missed to give her time which is admirable for Riko. After all the years. You is still not giving her up. She's happy to have someone who loves her as much as You. And by that time, She accepted her fully, being You's girlfriend. Everyone in aqours cheered except Chika and Yoshiko. Chika just seened the message and Yoshiko never opens her app. Yoshiko never bothers to message them even. She can only hear stories from Ruby and Hanamaru when they talk on the group message. Riko wonders how is Yoshiko. She missed her but she knows it's not the right choice to be when she was with you now. She should forget Yoshiko, she dislike her now, right? She should be.

And one day, Dia was the one to message. She asked everyone to go back from Numazu to celebrate Ruby's graduation. The first's years already graduated from high school and is now going to be stepping in the adult-ing phase. Dia was over the glee for Ruby so she go back to her hometown to attend Ruby's graduation and even stayed for 2 weeks just so she missed her dearly sister whom she doted a lot. 

So they did.

Riko wouldn't tell but she was thrilled to see Yoshiko. It's been a year that she haven't see her. 

She wanted to see her. 

Even for awhile.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Kanan waves her hand as Riko, Chika and You were approaching her, at her peripheral vision, Riko saw that Mari and Dia was already there talking about something that god what knows is it. She looks around and saw no Hanamaru, Ruby and Yoshiko. Shouldn't the three supposed to be there? Where are they?

"Hey, Kanaaaaan! I miss you!!" Chika sprints off to hug Kanan. "It's been awhile!" 

"How are you guys?"

"We're fine. How about everyone else?" You asked. Apparently a visible shift from Kanan's face is visible from worry but it disperse to give them a smile. 

"It's fine. Come on. Let's get it." Kanan leds the way. She apparently catching up with You and Chika on their whereabouts on College. Apparently You and Riko luckily admitted in one school- And to their surprised when they were freshmen, Mari was also in the same university as them. But Chika, on the other hand was on the other university. Even though they weren't in the same uni, they still much hang-out at You's place, sometimes at Riko's or Chika's. Even Mari joins them from time to time. They've been inseparable after they graduate. It's fun to be with them, even that college is stressing. They made Riko's life fun. 

They approached the two. Dia gaves them a side hug before leading them to their seat. They were catching up while waiting for Ruby, Yoshiko and Hanamaru. 

"Hey" Chika was the one to caught their attention. 

"Hm?"

"Where are they? It's been..." She looks at her watched. "20 minutes. I wonder what they up to?"

"They texted me that they will be here" Dia says before she side-glances Kanan, Kanan just shrugged before initiating talks to them. Strange. Riko thought. 

"U-uh, Guys-" Before Riko could asked about the first year's whereabouts. The bell on the front door chimes indicating that someone goes inside. 

"Sorry, We're late!" Ruby was the one to speaks. Riko looks at her, she's visible weary and she thought that that it's strange to see that Ruby the energetic, happy kid had look like cried for days. She looks at Hanamaru whose also look distraught. What just happened before they come? And where is she? She was thinking. 

"Pretty bomber head! You're here!" Mari jumps to hug the two girls. Pulling the two girls on the seats so they could sit with them. "I've missed you~ you two both grow more cuter and pretty!" She stopped on her tracks and looks around. 

"Oh. Wait" Mari looks at them. 

"Where is Yoshikocchi?" Mari was the one to asked. The four, Kanan, Dia, Hanamaru and Ruby seems to tensed up. Ruby looks at her sister as if she was pleading for help. 

"Oh yeah, Where is she?" Chika says. You nodded. 

"Well, guys..." Hanamaru spokes. She sighs looking at Ruby. 

"Y-Yoshiko chan.....W-we, R-ruby and Maru-chan.." Ruby is tearing up. Dia goes to her seat and console her sister. Dia sighs and looks at the worried faces of the second years and Mari. 

"Yoshiko runs away from home before the graduation day." Dia was the one to speak up.

Everyone is shocked. 

But shocked was underestimated with what Riko's feeling right now. She felt she lost her heart after what she heard. 

* * *

"W-what do you mean?" Riko was now the one to asked. Her lips quivers, she's trembling.

"Yoshiko-chan didn't tell us anything. She didn't confide us what she was going through..." Hanamaru sighs, she pinched her nose bridge. "She just go away. No letter. No text. Nothing to trace about her. Even her mom didn't know. We kept on looking at her for about 3 weeks before graduation, until now" She looks down. 

"You should have call the police" 

"We have but unfortunately the police don't do much help."

"But why didn't you-?!" She stopped at her outburst when Chika holds her hands that is clenching down under the table. She looks at her, she couldn't bring herself to burst. "I-"

"I'm sorry, we're still looking for her. We haven't give up. We'll do anything to find her." Hanamaru says. 

"We should find her." Riko said. 

"Riko, we didn't tell you all this because all of you will get worried. You should not worry about this." Kanan was the one to say it. Kanan was the first one that the two girls seeks over when Yoshiko runs away from home. Dia didn't know about it. She was clueless at the time until graduation and until she sees her sister broke down. Ruby and Hanamaru doesn't want to tell it to Dia but they give in. Dia was surprised. She didn't know what happened after she was gone by the town. Hanamaru, Yoshiko, Ruby and Kanan was the only one whose left in the town at that time so she understand why they seek for Kanan and relied to her than her. 

"But, We'll not going to stop to find her." Kanan smiles, reassuring the others but Riko couldn't bat an eye. 

"No, I think we should all find her!" 

"Riko..." 

"I should have know. So we could find her. What if she something would happened to her? What if she gets into something dangerous? What ifー"

"Riko, calm down. Yoshiko will be fine." 

"Riko-chan.." Riko looks at Chika then she turns to look at You, You gave her a small smile. "Don't worry. They'll find her."

They basked in silence after. No one dare to talk 

"W-we should celebrate... Yoshiko won't be glad if we were gloomy when we should be celebrating." Hanamaru was the one to speak lighten up the mood.

"Maru-chan.. Why do let that sound she have died." 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." 

"Okay guys. Hanamaru-san is right. Let's enjoy this day. Let's have enjoy. " Dia says and smiles encouragingly to them.

"Okay." 

The celebration goes smoothly with Chika, Mari and You trying to brighten everything up but Riko feels she couldn't bring her up to feel happy. 

Riko stands up, You and Chika looks at her. 

"I'm going out for awhile." 

"Really? Should I come along with you?" You offers. 

"Hm. No, don't worry. I'll be just out to get some fresh air." 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah." 

Riko walks outside. She walks aimlessly and looks around. 

Yoshiko should be here. She talks to herself. 

But Yoshiko is not here.

Yoshiko is nowhere to be found.

Yoshiko. 

The Yoshiko she had been in love for years. 

It just dawn her and realized the fear of losing Yoshiko. 

Yoshiko. 

Yoshiko. 

Yoshiko.

"Riko?" She didn't hear it. 

"Riko, What's wrong?" It was Mari who followed her out. She spun the red head just to see the tears brimming on her eyes. 

"Yoshiko..." 

Is the only thing she had say before she buried herself to Mari's shoulder. Pouring her heart out to Mari that she have been kept for years.

\- 

Riko wasn't sure how will she live up without hearing anything about from Yoshiko. She was the one actively asking Yoshiko's whereabouts to Kanan, Ruby and Hanamaru. She even called Yoshiko's Mom if she comes back. Everyday without any fail. 

But the weeks turns to months. Month turn to years.

Everyone seems giving up to find her.

And Riko was giving up. 

She stopped.

She stop hoping. 

Stop putting faith from the girl to come back. 

She also had to stop her feelings to the girl who just leaves herー leaves them without a trace and divert the feelings to You. 

She had to do it. 

She must. 


	3. III.

"You've got to be kidding me" Riko growled, not believing it, years of desperately finding the girl who disappear without any clues behind is now standing in front of her. The surge of longing, the feelings she have kept in, everything was resurfaced as she appears in front of her. Goodness. Riko wants to pounce her at that time, lashing every emotions bottling up on her towards the girl and rip her clothes off but she shouldn'tー it's barbaric and she was supposed to be mad! Riko was mad at her. _Who is she to appear just like that when she didn't tell anything about her whereabouts?_ She wants to asked her but she was afraid of what would she say. Instead she gives her a hard look. 

Yoshiko is just staring at her with a soft smile, she waited at the red head's outburst while her arms dangling at her side. "I wish I was but Mari didn't told me that it's was you" 

Mari? Mari knew she comes back? What the hell. Does anyone knows that she comes back except her? Why didn't Mari tell her everything? She would go talked with the devious blonde after this. 

And did she have no intention to show herself to her? Why do it feels like she do. 

Riko gives her a incredelous look, as if she's not believing that she's here. 

"I'm really happy to see you, Riko. It's been a while, You're still beautiー"

"No, Don't start. Just.. No" She pinches the bridge of her nose, exhaling. "Mari this is! Mari...I shouldn't believe to her and let her work on this plan and now, I'm. Ugh. Goodness!" 

"There you are!" Miss Ludicelli's assistant comes to her in rush and looks at her before looking at Yoshiko. "Oh wow." She gives a long look to the taller bluenette girl which the red head doesn't like, the assistant coughs to divert her attention to Riko. Obviously feel guilty to ogle the author's fianceeー well, fake fiancee in correction. "Miss Ludicelli is already here. Please let us have the way, Miss Sakurauchi." 

"Okay.. but give us a moment. We'll go"

"Okay. Miss" 

After the assistant leaves. Riko turns to look sternly at Yoshiko. "Okay. I will tell Miss Ludicelli that I am now single. Hell about that deal. I don't need it anymore."

"What?" 

"No. I won't do this." 

"But, Riko." 

"I can't. Not with you." 

Yoshiko paused. 

"....What do you mean you can't?" Yoshiko sighs. "Riko this is not the time for you to be ridiculous." 

"Oh wow and now, I'm ridiculous when you wereー" 

"I know that. I know but can we just leave it for awhile and do this? That can wait." Yoshiko interrupts her. The blue haired girl grabs her hands as she stares at her. "Please, Riko?" 

Yoshiko continues "You need my help and there's no replacement now. And if you truly hate me as what you've showing to me then it will be better. It's all more of reason that you cannot let me ruin this opportunity of yours. Mari was telling me that this is your pride. I couldn't let you just throw this off to the bush so, please. Just this time?" 

Riko turned that reasoning on her head. She wanted to say she didn't hate her. She actually never did. She wants to say no but the warmth of her hands betraying her. She hated that she makes sense on it. 

Did Yoshiko really....matured? The way she talks seems impeccable.

"Fine." She manage to breaths out the words. Half-heartedly but she looks at the bluenette with a warning look. "But please if you do something ridiculous. You're dead!" She slips off from Yoshiko's hold before walking inside the hotel to meet the said foreign publisher with Yoshiko trailing behind her. 

ー

Meeting someone highly as the people describe she is. Riko could only gulp. 

She heard her name from time to time but seeing her in flesh was nerve-wracking. 

Riko hope that she didn't have to meet such an important figure in this kind of circumstances but here she is, with her fake fiancee with it's hands drapes on her waist, exchanging some words to the waiter of what was that? Yoshiko knew Italian? she wasn't sureー Who also her first love and her first heartbreak. 

"Hello, Miss Ludicelli." The said lady looks up where she was seated, standing up of courtesy and turns to look at her. 

"Ah, Miss Riko. It was pleased to meet you. I've been waiting for this day for a while now." She tend extended her arms, Riko welcomed her handshake kindly then the lady turn to look at Yoshiko. The lady looks up and down to the bluenette woman. "And I presume this must be your charming, fiancee?" 

"Yes." Riko says before she stomped onto Yoshiko's feet earning a flinched from the said girl before she extended her hands to the lady for a handshake that was gladly returned by. 

"Tsushima Yoshiko" She winces and smiled brightly at the same time for her introduction, an new talent that Riko noticed. "It was pleasured to meet such an inspiring figure in our hometown."

Oh, Yoshiko is conversing normally. Riko had to give her that.

Miss Ludicelli smiles warmly at the pair before gesturing to seat. when they settled in, they had order, most of the talks were converse to Riko and Miss Ludicelli with Yoshiko backing up Riko when they've been asked about them. _Them_. She repeated in her mind. Did there is something between them anyway? It's all on Riko. 

"You too make a very gorgeous and lovely couple together. By the way, Have you been together for long?" 

"Yes"

"No" 

Riko's eyes widen in horror. She cursed herself internally on what Yoshiko said. 

Why did she say no?

The lady looks at them with confusion. 

"I mean, It depends on how you'll define long" Yoshiko said it with an ease. Riko wants to kill her already. "Some may took 3 years long but some may think it was short. I guess it will depend on the people on how they will percieved it." 

The lady smiles. "That was very true. Personally I considered 3 years long. Nowadays, Not even people can stay in love even atleast 2 years. Which is why, I think Riko's work on her book _"Key to ever lasting love"_ was important. It would touched everyone's heart in process." 

Riko was touchedー a compliment from a world class publisherー she would have melted on spot if it wasn't for the faked situation they were in and was now lying to the world class publisher. 

She feels guilty and anxious at the sincere compliment she gets to the lady. "Thank you, Miss. Ludicelli. That's so sweet and kind of you. It means alot to me, I've poured my heart and my thoughts to this book." The last part is very at least true. 

Miss Ludicelli looks at her warmly. "You do strikes to me as someone hardworking. They have been told me that you were the one of the best authors around and even been diligently going to seminars and events and I even heard you played piano for most. I've been awed by how you kept everything up in pace, balancing all of those while having a love life. Not anyone can do that which is why I get interested to your book. You must really know the key on how you balanced everything within being in a happy relationship." 

Riko winces. She didn't know it had coming. If only she knew...

"Well, I'm sure you don't have any problem with this little one." Yoshiko turns to stared at Riko with the same look she had given of when they were in high-school, but now this look had more intensity on it that Riko was unable to grip of that kind of stare _. Ah, feelings. feelings are coming back_. Riko shook off the thought. _It never go though._

With a tender gaze that Yoshiko is giving off, Yoshiko drapes her hands softly on top of Riko's hands that was laying on the table. Murmuring in a soft manner as she never takes her eyes off to Riko. "She certainly knows what she wrote in there. I've never been happier in a relationship before." 

_Eh? Did she happened to get into a relationship when she was gone?_

She peels her gaze off from Riko to look at Miss Ludicelli with a dreamy eyes. "And trust me, coming from me, a person who runs away from this kind of feelings and commitments since I was a teenager. No one can make me feel love, complete and happier but she did" She flashes a charming smile towards the lady before she continue. "and I'm willing to tie myself down in an engagementー and hopefully in a marriage one day with her." 

Riko stared at her. Unasked questions are rolling at the tip of her tongue but she refrained to asked or to do so she settled on staring at Yoshiko's side profile wondering if everything she said is true. 

_Did she really?_

"Ohmy! You guys are so beautiful and lovely, it makes me missed my youth. It makes me wished I'm young again." Miss Ludicelli chuckles warmly at the sight. The lady look at Riko whose staring at Yoshiko's profile and look at Yoshiko. Maybe she took this as a sign that Riko was deeply in love with her, too lovestruck over the bluenette because by then Miss Ludicelli say the words that Riko had been waiting for. 

"I want to read the entire manuscript if you don't mind. Give it to my assistant. After I give throughly a read on your manuscript, let me give you a call and have a proper meeting with you again. By the time we are please on with what we see, then we can immediately sign the contract." 

"Sure." Riko manage to say. "I would love to. Thank you Miss Ludicelli. Thank you so much" 

* * *

  
"So this is it!, We will are finally a step closer to the deal!" Mari enthusiastically throws her hands up in celebration. 

She then stopped when she realized no one shared the same feelings like her. Awkward. That only she could say. So Mari starts the engine to drive them home.

After the dinner and bidding of goodbyes. They waited for Mari to fetch them on, now Yoshiko and Riko seats on the back seat away from each other doing nothing but avoiding each other carrying the unspoken words between them. 

Riko was the one to look at the bluenette girl who thinks that watching outside the window is better than talking to them. Riko was thinking on what to do on this kind of situation and Yoshiko is just sitting there. 

"This isー stupid" Riko says. 

"Yeah. I know." 

"Out of all people, Mari? Why does it have to be her?" 

Mari just shrugged. Humming in the soft tune coming from the the car's stereo. "What? Isn't it better? you know her and it happened thatー" 

"In the first place, you already know where she is, why didn't you tell us?" 

"No, Mari didn't know. I was the one whoー"

"Do I need your explaination? I'm asking Mari." 

"Rikocchi. Calm down." 

Riko sighs. She pinches the bridge of her nose exhaling through her mouth. "Now, There's no way out of this. Miss Ludicelli had seen you and she even seems to taken liking with you too, Huh. Still the charmer that you are, Yoshiko. You haven't change a bit." 

"I won't be sure of that." Yoshiko says without looking at Riko, still looking outside the window. "But I supposed being charming is still correct and I see no harm using it to aid this mess you are into." 

Riko grits her teeth. Crossing her arms to her chest, slumping on her seat. "Why did you even come back? You should haveー" Her lips shuts when she realized what she will say. She glances on the side just to see a sigh escapes through the bluenette's mouth. 

"You're right. I shouldn't have comeback. I didn't run away, I just wanted to be by myself...and to think?"

"Think of what? That's like what 5 years of thinking. How nice." Damn it, Riko cussed internally. Her venomous mouth is unraveled tonight. She really can't stop aye. 

Yoshiko shot her a look before shrugging her shoulder. "I didn't tell everyone that I was admitted for a foreign university scholarship to Italy though I contacted mom, a year after and asked her to kept it. I have no choice. If I told everyone, I might not go but the opportunity is there."

"You're unreasonable. You could have tell." 

"Unreasonable, Yeah? But It's my choice. I've already told everyone about this when I get back here and they had been considerate on what I did except Ruby and Zuramaru, I know how I hurt them. I was really sorry for it... I hope soon they understand. There are the best of friends I've ever had." She trails off, stopping on what she will said and sighs. 

Riko grips on her dress. Only Hanamaru and Ruby. Didn't she know? What was she for Yoshiko then? She was certain that she did everything to find her but she only cares about them? She's making her look like a fool. Riko can only scoff internally. "You can choose. You can tell everyone, no one will stop you if you wanted to." 

"But did you?" 

Riko was looks at her confused on what she meant. 

"Actually nevermindー" She looks at the front. "Mari, Is this one time thing only? I have many things to settle on after this."

"Uhm.. That's a no." Mari says sheepishly grin as she glances on the mirror. "Actually, I forgot to say I was advice to tell you that Miss Ludicelli's assistant would come over to Riko's house sometime next week to fetch the rest of the manuscript and some legal matters." 

"What?" 

"Uh you do think that they think you two are living together, so, yeah.." 

"Shit." Riko curses. She looks at Yoshiko whose now looking at her with blank expression. She has no time to think another options at all. 

"Do you think you can move in with me for awhile?" 

Yoshiko flashes a smirk. "That was quick Sakurauchi-san considering the way you treated me every since you laid your eyes to meー"

"I have no choice but to asked you. It would be on me and I'll even pay you. Just this time, It's on me, so what could you say?"

"You have a choice." Yoshiko scoffs. "You did choose."

"Yoshiko, This is no time for you to be ridiculous" 

"What? I'm just saying. I'm not starting anything with you." 

"You're ridiculous." Riko shrinks deeper in her seat before sighing.

"I'm not like you." 

"Okay you two, stop." Mari interrupts them. 

They basked in silences. No one dares to speak.

"Fine. I'll be living with you for awhile" Yoshiko submits first. "But I don't need your money. I was just doing a favor. Nothing more. Nothing less." 

Then the bluenette signals Mari to stop on the side, a familiar place for the bluenette. "Please stop by there. I would be going to work." 

"Eh? You're working here? Are you sure? Thought you would go ahead with us?" 

"Nearby. I could walk here going to work and I would like to settle my things first if I would move out. Plus, I already cancel my plans for this. My boss won't like it if she wouldn't see me in work." 

"Wait. What's your work here, Yoshikocchi?" 

"Oh. I work on a bar there. Back in Italy, I've been fond of alcohol mixes which drags my feet to this kind of job though It's just a sideline." Yoshiko chuckles. 

"Oh bartender. I could picture that. I bet many girls fawns over you" 

"I won't say like that." Yoshiko glances to Riko. "Maybe they just like my mixes, you know."

"So~~ how many girls did give you their number? Ask for a one night stー" 

"Mari, she has to go. Stop pestering her with those stupid question of yours" Riko interrupts her, clearly it ticks off by the mere mention of girls fawning over the bluenette.

"Gosh. You're so hot headed this night, Rikocchi. Fine fine." 

Mari giggles and stops the car. Yoshiko opens the door before glancing to Riko then looking at Mari. 

"Thanks Mari. I owed you alot so consider your favor in this as one of the payments." She then looks at Riko flashing a small smile. "I shall be going then. See you again." 

She bowed courteously paying one last glance before walking away from the car. 

Riko watched her she disappear in the crowd and then sighed. Mari starts the engine to drive again before she speaks.

"You know... I think I know why You had broken up with you. You're so hang up with Yoshikocchi that I was thinking I see alot from your eyes when Yoshikocchi was here than when you were with You." 

"Shut up" 

"But you're still inlove with her."

"I-I'm not! I love You. It's You who I love. I don't love her anymore." 

"Oh come on. We know that's not true. You can't fool me, Rikocchi." 

"I did love You.. It's just that.." 

"You love Yoshiko more, or most? First love never dies~" 

"You know what? You know already where she is but you never said to us? Why did you do that" 

"Dodging the question. How shiny~ Oh Well, I supposed because it's our secret. I couldn't just tell all of you, particular only me, Kanan and Dia knows where she is when she was at that kind of state. And beside, I was the only one who could only go back and forth from Italy so I guess I was the only one she trusted and who she can rely on at that time." 

_In that kind of state? what does it mean?_

Mari continues to speak. "You know. I think you should tell, about your feelings. Maybe who knows? She feels the same way." 

"She'll never be." 

"Goodness. I was stuck with a coward. I couldn't take it." Mari sighs. 

"Mari, let's not talk about it? I'm tired. Just drive home."

"Fine. fine. As you wished" 

"Thanks."

Silence engulp them before Riko speaks.

"...Why do you think....that she might feel the same way?" 

"It's not for me to answer. It's should be coming from her." 

"Mari you're not helping!" 

"You're welcome, Mi bella!" 


	4. IV.

Living with Yoshiko had crossed her mind but never in her life had crossed that living with Yoshiko would be total hell. 

More accurately to say, It's a hell living with a demon formed in the named called _Yoshiko_. 

It had been two weeks since Yoshiko had move in with her, and Riko seriously thinking on throwing her out of her apartment no matter how badly she wanted her help. 

Yoshiko barges in, slamming the door in at any hour, half past midnight whenever she comes home. Riko was so done startling in her sleep whenever the bluenette comes home thinking that her apartment was raided by the police like she make a crime. 

Riko was a light sleeper. 

And she has alot of works to do at the morning unlike Yoshiko, whose sleeping on the couch dozing off until afternoon. It can't be help. Their work schedules are not alike, Riko would go around 8AM and comes home around 6PM where Yoshiko's shift would be around 7PM to midnight. 

Other than that, Yoshiko doesn't know the word decency. When Yoshiko is at home. She only wears tank top showing off the lower abdomen on Riko's sight to feast of. Sometimes Yoshiko would just strips off, her clothes on the floor whenever she goes home after the whole night of working. How shameless. Riko hardly swallowed on how toned the girl's abdomen that her thoughts sometimes goes wild. It burns. Like she was in hell. It can't be help also at times that when Mari was there in the house and they just lounging talking about their plans, Yoshiko and Riko will engaged in a heated arguments, thrown off here and there, and being a demon the bluenette is, Yoshiko would playfully scoot closer to herー purposelyー taunting her with a smirk on her face as if she was toying the poor red hair girl's heart. Riko just wants to kick her off. Last time she knew Yoshiko was always embarrassed at this kind of situation but how can this girl be this shameless? What did Italy do to her?

Yoshiko has change in some ways. She was more snarky than ever. It made her want to kick her off the house when she make her feel irritated, annoyedー well most of the timeー hot and bothered. 

She lost a bit of her patience when Yoshiko flung her apartment door one night with a loud bangー she hopes, and hopes that her neighbor won't get mad atㅡ when she was already in a good sleep. 

Riko kicks off her blanket, stomping angrily at the living room. 

"Can you please open the door like a normal human being? You're disturbing the peace in this realm."

Riko spotted Yoshiko who was now unbuttoning her buttoned-up shirt that she was using on her work. Riko stared at Yoshiko, who wouldn't thought that Yoshiko in this kind of uniform is sexy. She could only gulp. 

"Oh, Hell. I'm so sorry! I forgot I wasー" Yoshiko turns to look at her. The way the bluenette girl flickers had her wonder, like she's scanning her from head to toe, before she coughs in awkwardness. "Uh, I mean, I forget you are here. I'm sorry, I used to live alone." Yoshiko then now taking off her shirt, revealing only a sleeveless white shirt flashing her tone arms that Riko thinks it was nice to trail her nails over. 

Riko, who was agitated earlier was now feeling a new burning sensation on her chest, _desire_. Her cheeks suddenly flushed at the though before she turns around not looking at the bluenette. 

"Why you're still awake?"

"Really? You asked me that? Thanks to you. I've been awake." 

Yoshiko just chuckles. "Really, I'm sorry for waking you up. I usually came into an empty apartment of mine in Italy and nobody would startling even I make noise." 

"T-that's okay." Riko says. "I supposed that it's understable since most of the time, we didn't really crossed over in this house. You're mostly at home when I am at work and vice versa" 

Yoshiko hummed in agreement. 

"You'll go sleep now?" 

"I am now widely awake."

"Then let's have a talk." 

"What do we even need to talk?" 

"Alot? Beats me. I mean, like catching up?" Yoshiko seated on the couch, patting the space beside her so Riko could sit with her. 

But being stubborn as Riko is. She dismissed Yoshiko. "Don't need to."   
She felt something stirred inside her when Yoshiko look at her with quite expression. She couldn't really tell what's going through her. It irks her so she continue. "It doesn't even matter." 

"I see..." Yoshiko just smiled. "I'm sorry if I stayed a little longer here than what we expected. You were clearly bothered by my presence here. Who wouldn't right?" She chuckles. "And who wouldn't thought that her assistant would frequently flies to tokyo and even rent an apartment nearby for this deal of yours? Such a dedication." 

Riko strained a smile not know what to say. "Yeah... Who wouldn't thought. Now were stuck together until the whole deal is secured." 

Yoshiko only nodded. 

Riko sighed and her trying to control her voice without souding mean isn't working. Did every pent up emotions she have for Yoshiko had been nothing but a pain. She guess it is but she doesn't want Yoshiko to feel that she hated her. Yoshiko had been a great help ever since the plan started despite of the things happened between them. Now they were both adults who needed to cooperate for their 'business deal'

"Don't worry about the mess, I can deal with it temporarily." She trails off. 

"Don't worry. I know." 

"Good night, Yoshiko."

"Good night, Riko."

ー

Days passed with Riko wondering to herself if there is something to Yoshiko that she doesn't know. 

She recalled herself about their odd friendship but failing to remember about anything that speaks for her feelings or her family. 

If anything, Yoshiko only mention her mom. Other than that. She never talks bout anything. 

_What if this is the reason why?_

_What if there is something on it?_

_What if the fall-out between between her parents gives her rough past?_

_What if she felt afraid of commitments she talked about once because of it?_

And importantly, _Why did Riko even care?_

Riko shooked her head and glared into her laptop. 

"What did the poor overheated laptop do to offend you, Miss Sakurauchi?" Riko flinches when she heard Yoshiko's voice. She was sitting on the carpeted floor as she looks up to Riko, who was sitting on the couch typing on her laptop. 

It was a rare weekend when they're both at home alone without Mari around. 

"I'm just doing some revisions... I'm trying to do headstart as soon as Miss Ludicelli agrees, I can hand her the better revised version immediately." 

"Such a hardworking girl. Motivational but that's boring." Yoshiko casually says while watching some who knows what movie it is on the TV.

"Excuse me?" Riko snapped, her eyebrows raised.

"When was the last time you didn't do any work related at home?" 

"I..." Riko ponders.

Yoshiko smirks when she hasn't getting any answer from Riko.

"See? Come on. Just put away your laptop for awhile and join me watching." 

_Oh. They were talking casually._ Riko thought.

After days of being with Yoshiko, She noticed on how Yoshiko's attitude shifted towards her. Though it's still a little casual but they seem in the terms like in the past. And vice versa. Riko feels a little delighted.

"No, this should be done and it should be now." 

"How boring, Sweetheart. Miss Ludicelli isn't even done on reviewing the rest of your manuscript yet so not doing it today won't get hurt right?" 

"Did you just call me sweetheart?"

"What? You are my sweetheart, right?" Yoshiko sent her a playful smile and Riko hated how her smile could affect her down to her stomach.

_Stupid Yoshiko._

"Oh come on. If you don't listen to me, I would crawl over there and taking your laptop away by tickling you to death." Yoshiko suddenly move from her seat, threateningly to crawl over Riko. The look on her face is something Riko knows. It looks _trouble_. 

"Fine. fine. Stop right there okay." Riko puts away her laptop away, walking over to the carpeted floor to sit beside the bluenette girl.

They lean on the couch behind them and faced the TV. Yoshiko chuckles.

"What's movie it is anyway?" 

"Uh, just watch." 

Riko just shrugged, both went quite as the immersed themselves in the story. 

It turned out a romcom movie. Cliche but still pretty fun.

"The guy is pretty bad at kissing! I feel so sorry for the girl" Riko chortled. 

"As if you were." Yoshiko retorted. 

"Excuse me? What did you just said." 

"I didn't say anything." Yoshiko laughs. 

"You did say anything. I can tell"

"Oops. My bad."

"I'm a good kisser!" 

"Sure sure, of course you are." 

"Why do you sound unbelieving?" Riko gives her a hard look. 

"I don't." Yoshiko just snickered. Riko keeps looking at her. "Okay fine. It's just hard for me to imagine you getting wild. I have remembered you were flinching everytime I touched you when we were on highschool so I guess it becomes a norm for me to think you were like that." Riko flushes at the mere mentioned of the word. 'wild' it ever cross her mind and sure, she thinks she's more of it. If Yoshiko only knew... 

"Maybe this is why..." Yoshiko ponders if she would tell it. "Well, Okay. Do you want to practice?" 

"Practice what?"

"Kissing." 

"And how?"

"Geez. You slow person. Kissing me, what else? It's just a practice so no worries."

"Oh" Riko stiffens. 

"See? There mere mention of physical contact makes you stiff. What if Miss Ludicelli asked us to kiss infront of her. That's a big problem we'll get into." Yoshiko snickers before continuing. "And you're saying you are good at kissing? Funny." 

"I am." Riko insisted before she trails off with soft voice. "....kinda"

"Then prove it." 

Kissing Yoshiko had always in her mind but with her suggesting the kiss felt like her chest bursting. She looks at the bluenette who looked anything but nervous. Yoshiko didn't even look unbothered.

A part of her irk that she was the only one whose nervous between them. 

_Riko wants to change that._

Riko takes a deep breath, She surged forward cupping Yoshiko's cheeks with both of her palms turning Yoshiko to face her. "This is just for the sake of practicing, okay?" 

Yoshiko smiled, quitely gazing on the red hair girl that Riko couldn't read. "Of course, What else this should be for?" 

Nothing else more than practicing. Right. Whose Riko fooling her? _Herself_.

Riko pulled her into a kiss. 

When their lips met, Riko felt like melting. All she could feel was Yoshiko's lips. It's softness infused her into with warthm through her body. 

Yoshiko smelled citrus, she could tell. Her scent reminds her with the feelings she have to the bluenette in the past, that _still buried_ in her and it made Riko wanted to get more closer to her. 

So she did. 

Riko suddenly getting up to her knees, straddling Yoshiko's lap without breaking the kiss. Her lips moves against the bluenette harder. The hands on Yoshiko's cheeks glides to the girl's neck pulling her even closer. 

Yoshiko's own hands lands on her waist, her left hand slids under the red hair's shirt, thumb caressing the side of her belly slowly. 

The intimate gesture makes Riko whimpered between the kiss, it brings another level of heat from her stomach. 

She groans. 

Riko presses herself in the bluenette while Yoshiko's hands starts wandering inside Riko's shirt. It made Riko's mind hazy. She then catches the bluenette's lips between her teeth and sucked on it, earning a soft groan from Yoshiko. When Yoshiko parted her mouth, Riko took it as an opportunity to taste the bluenette's mouth, her tongue made its way to its cavern as she tasted every part of Yoshiko's mouth. Tongues dancing, clashing towards each other as if no one would dare to stop the kiss even they would need to catch up their breath. 

Riko imagined that her first kissed with Yoshiko would be anything but this. She could only want more. 

But suddenly, seems like yoshiko's being cursed after all this time, Her phone rang from the sofa where she had left her laptop earlier but Riko didn't give a damn. After all, She wanted this. She wanted Yoshiko. of course. All this time.

She keeps on giving the bluenette heated kisses. Her left hand glides over Yoshiko's chest moving down to the hem of its shirt as she desperately tugging on it as if she wanted to discard the bluenette's shirt right away.

The phone keeps ringing.

 _Oh fuck_. Riko is getting irritated with the sound. 

Yoshiko was the one to pulled away, breathing heavily. Yoshiko looks so tempting. She want more of it. 

"Your phone is ringing. You should get it." 

"That can wait." Riko says. Literally feeling angry that she was interrupted. Riko leans in again to press a light kisses to Yoshiko's neck. Earning a breathy sigh from the girl.

The phone keeps ringing.

Yoshiko pulled away, pushing Riko lightly. Riko shot a frustrated look towards the girl.

Another ring from the phone and then her mind cleared up, she snapped back on her thoughts before she hastily moves away from Yoshiko to pick up her phone. 

"H-hello?" Her voice was unnaturally hoarse as if she had in the middle of making out, which she is in, literally. 

"...Hey, Riko." It was You. 

Riko stiffens. "H-Hey You. What is it?" 

"I-I just wanted to talk? Can we?" Riko looks at Yoshiko whose ears are flushed before returning her attention to the caller. 

"For?" 

"I heard about Mari on what.... happened... I-I'm sorry if I get impulsive but...I, I wanted to see you." 

Riko paused. She has no idea what to say to You.

"I...I don't know, You. please, let me just finished this mess you've done before we settled to talk again?" She pinches the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry but maybe next time?" 

"Please? Let's talk." 

She shifted in her seat before sighing. 

"Please.." 

"Fine, let's talk... Tell me where we should meet." 

"The same place, like the usual"

"Okay."

"Riko, I love you." You says in the line. Riko could only flinched. 

This is getting more complicated.

"I..."

Riko stopped on what she'll say and ended the call with a "Bye." before she hang up. 

"Is that You?" Riko whipped her head back to look at Yoshiko as if she get caught cheating. 

"...Yes." 

"Hm, I see." 

"..."

"You should talk. I think you both needed it."

"I do think. Maybe to rekindle? Who knows we might get back together." Riko says, a second while before she winces when she realized what she said.

_In front of Yoshiko._

_What an idiot_. She wants to punch herself when she said that. Goodness. How pathetic she is telling about it. 

"Yeah. You sure do." 

"Hm." 

Somehow, their eyes never met after the kiss throughout the exchange. 

An awkward silence followed and made Yoshiko chuckles nervously. "I think you're indeed a good kisser. I'll give you that." 

"Thanks" Riko said, then realized seconds later on what respond she gave, cheeks burns in embarrassment. "I-I think I should go to sleep. Good night!" Riko grabs her phone and her laptop scurringly away from the bluenette, tripping in her feet in respond going to her bedroom.

Yoshiko chuckles at the sight and shakes her head before flashing a gloomy smile. "It's still 5PM. Dummy." 

Yoshiko slumps down on the couch, silently looking on the ceiling. "It's still her. I'm stupid." She then closes her eyes dozing off to sleep.

* * *

"Riko are you kidding me!?!?" Chika exclaims through her phone. 

"Calm down, calm down." 

Riko is now on the park, sitting on a bench where You and her usually sitting whenever they had a date in their college days. It's something sentimental for both of them since it's also the place that Riko accepted You as her girlfriend. 

"That's not it!" Chika hissed. Riko can felt the frustration through the line. She pinches the bridge of her nose. 

"We will just talked, nothing more. nothing less." 

"Yea, yea. Talked, talk. I remember you said that too when You asked you to break up then the next day, I will see that you both are together again. Yes talk! What would you do if You asked you to go back at her? What about Yoshiko?" 

"..."

"See? You haven't answer. What's stopping you? Yoshiko is there. You have another chance to say that stupid feelings of yours you have to that fallen angel ever since we are in aqours." 

"I love You..."

"You kept saying this but have you ever look at yourself when you are with her?" 

"..."

"Mari told me, The way she sees how happy you are today when Yoshiko is back." 

"I'm not..." 

"Can you please be honest to yourself?"

"..."

"You know? It's up to you."

"B-but, If Yoshiko didn'tー"

"If Yoshiko didn't this, If Yoshiko didn't that, blah blah blah. you were just running away again. Just tell her. If she feel the same way, then you go get your girl. If she didn't, then fine. Move on! Isn't it hard Riko?" 

"..." 

"You know? Back when we are in aqours, I've always feel that you both have something more to each other. The thing is, you both are running away from it. If both of you are running away from each other. One day, You'll realized that you just slip the chance to give yourself a happiness. We're already giving you a pushed, might as well Yoshiko had given a pushed but you two haven't moved. It's frustrating you know?"

Chika continues. "Riko, I'm telling you this because I love you, my friend. And I want you to be happy."

"I'll be going now, Okay Riko? Make sure to do things right."

"Hmm. Thanks." The call ends. Chika hangs up first.

Riko ponders. She stares blankly at the phone. She knew Chika has always been right about it. After all, She couldn't like how much she loves Yoshiko. 

After the day she returned. She knew deep inside her, She felt euphoric. Something in her heart light up again as if the dead fire was been ignite again after losing it's fire a long time ago. Everytime she thinks she move on and she loves You now. She felt it wasn't enough, like it's still missing a piece. 

She never admit it but she knows, Yoshiko is always the one who keeps her heart. 

_When Yoshiko disappear, her heart also disappeared._

_When Yoshiko returns, She brought Riko's heart with her._

She's so in love with Yoshiko that she couldn't feel strongly to anyone other than her. 

Riko was in a dazed thinking about Yoshiko when a voice calls her.

"Riko-chan." Riko looks up. She saw You standing up infront of her. 

"Hey, You-chan.." She gesture the girl to sit beside her, You obliged. 

It wasn't awkward but the atmosphere is quite tense. 

"So, How are you?" It's You who asked. 

"Bearable."

"I see, Mari had told me that you were in a fake fiancee with...." You trails off. "Yoshiko." 

"Hmm, I didn't knew that it was Yoshiko." Riko looks at anything but You. "Mari was the one who pick her up. I was surprised too, she was back. After all these years and she have the guts to show? How amusing, right?" Riko chuckles. 

"Hmm. Yeah." 

"So, What about you? How are you?" 

"Same as yours. Bearable." You chuckles before she looks at Riko's side profile, she places her hands on top of Riko's that made the red head flinch. She knew this scenario. 

"I miss you.." You says, a hint of sadness, vulnerability in her voice. Riko feels a pang on her chest.

"...Me too." Riko wouldn't lie. She do missed You but that feeling was only there before Yoshiko goes back. 

But she wouldn't admit that she was very much occupied with Yoshiko in her thoughts that she forget the feeling of missing You. 

She sees You sighs before squeezing her hands softly. "I...I wanted to asked you something, Please be honest with me." 

"Hm?" Riko stared at her in anticipation.

"Do...you really love me?" 

"I do, I do love you, You-chan!" She says earnestly. You only smiled softly. 

"And Yoshiko?" 

Riko halt. She keeps looking at her without voicing her thoughts before she looks down at her feet, unable to answer.

"You love her, am I right?" 

Riko snapped her head quickly staring at her. "I..." 

"Riko, I know it all along." You says. Riko's eyes went wide at first before she looks away.

"I thought I have a chance with you and yeah, I did have you but..." You stops for awhile.

"...after all these years your heart isn't mine." 

"I'm sorry.." Is the only word Riko could say. 

"Hm, It's fine. I'm actually happy."

"Happy?" 

"I never heard you say that you love me, didn't you realized? I was thinking that I wasn't being love after all this 3 years? I only heared you saying you like me, like hey, can please used the word "love" I was craving for it." You chuckles softly. "I was also thinking that I was being the replacement, cause really I am." 

Riko intertwines their hands. "You, don't say that. I did love you, I did. I was happy with you. It's true. You're never been a replacement for me." 

You smile. "But you were happierー no scratch thatー you were the happiest when you are with her. I could say that. Ever since we are in aqours, the way you look at her, the way you talked about her. It's there, you don't realized." You is tearing up. "I supposed I should be the one to tell you this so you could move forward."

They basked in silences before Riko spoke up.

"Thank you" 

"For what?" You asked. 

"For loving me." 

"Hm. Loving you is the best thing I had done." You chuckles before she stands up. "Shall we get going? I have one request with you" You offer her hand. Riko accepts it. 

"What is it?" 

"Can I have you?...Just this night?" 

Riko squeezes her hand. "Alright." 

And they had the night out. The both of them goes around to do anything they wanted to. Eat around. Play on arcades. Watch movies. Like a couple. Riko lets You to give her side hugs, holding her hand, giving her kisses on her cheeks which Riko reciprocates. It's a night where they went all out. It's the last night that Riko would be with You. She thinks it's fine. As long as she will be free with the feelings she had, although it's feel lonely and guilty for You. She was thankful that the girl is really nice and hoping atleast that the girl will be with someone that would love her more than she deserves.

They walked hand in hand, giggling at what knows they are talking about. You suggested to walk Riko back to her apartment. 

"You know why I broke up with you?" 

"Why?"

"I heard that Yoshiko was back through Kanan, and I thought, I hardly thought that......" You sighs before wistfully smile. "It was the time for me to give you to the original owner, you know?" 

"You make me sound like I was a pet." 

"Yeah, You do look like a cute bunny."

"You!" She slaps You's arms gently. 

"But it's true." You chuckles.

"Riko, It's just me intervening in between of you two after all. Tell her your feelings as soon as the deal ends. Or maybe not even the deal ends? Maybe tonight if you want." 

"Hm. I will keep that in mind." 

"Be happy and take care, okay?" 

"You too.." 

"But you're my happiness, Riko." 

"You!" 

"I was kidding, I was kidding" You laughs. "Oh, here we are." You continues as she stopped infront of Riko's apartment. Hands still intertwined. You doesn't want to let go. She looks at Riko with a tender gaze. 

"Riko?" 

"Hmm?" 

She pulled Riko closer, free hand puts on her cheeks. "Can I?" 

"..." Riko flushed a little before nodding. 

You presses her lips against Riko. It was sweet, soft and gentle. She sighs in between as she reciprocates You's kisses. 

They pulled away to catch their breaths before You dives in again to give her one last hard kiss. 

"Thank you." You lets go of her. 

Riko tears up. 

"I love you, Good bye?"

"..." Riko paused. She looks at You. She gaves hug a tight hug before you can walk away. "I love you, too. Good bye." You smiled at the gesture before she gave her a pat on her head, peeling herself away to distance herself before walking away without sparing a glance to Riko yet she waves her hand as a good bye. One last time.

Riko watches You's back before she disappeared in her sight then turns around just to see Yoshiko, leaning side ways of the open door, looking at her with a smile crept on her lips that Riko couldn't fathom. 

"So you guys made up?" 

"Yeah..." Riko trails off walking towards the bluenette. "...You're there all this time?" 

"Nope. I... happened to open the door just now since I heard someone outside and think that was you, and I see You-chan's walking away. Sadly, I hadn't say any Hi-s to her." She strained smile. Her voice croaked a little and Riko knows she was lying. "You could have let her go inside you know?" 

"She said she doesn't need to." 

"Really? That's sad for you." 

Yoshiko turns around without looking at her. Riko heaves a sigh before grabbing the girl's hands. 

"Yoshikoー" 

Yoshiko cuts her off, she turns to look at Riko without any trace of emotion in her face. "The assistant come over here earlier and had say Miss Ludicelli would go next month for the final meeting and seal the deal of yours. So let's talk about it tomorrow on what we should do for the last time." 

"Wait I have to sayー" 

"I'm tired. I also know you were tired. Let's get some sleep we have alot of things to worry for the deal...." She brushes off Riko's hold in an ease, walks inside without sparing a glance to Riko, who was rooted at the front door of her apartment. 

"And don't worry. Once the deal is done, I would be gone for good." Yoshiko leaves her after that.

And Riko felt her heart crashed that night.


	5. V.

The things between them get awkward after that night. 

Or atleast that's what could Riko says. 

Yoshiko had been tiptoe-ing around her as if Riko is the one who should she be avoided. The way Yoshiko would brush her off, act like she was somehow a stranger that just had met her new roommate.

Everytime Riko would try to talk to her, about between them, Yoshiko would divert the topic and solely focused on the deal eventhough they hadn't said more than ten words to each other after that day.

It didn't help that sometimes Yoshiko would not go home a night after a night without telling Riko her whereabouts. 

Riko is now getting pissed off. 

No, She was beyond on pissed. 

It doesn't even help that she felt so exhausted at how Yoshiko was tipping over. What was her deal anyway? Why do she need to act like that. It annoys Riko so much that it stings her heart. 

Riko keeps trying. 

She keeps trying to let Yoshiko knows. 

Now that she had the guts to say it. 

She should know.

But the girl is hella stubborn. 

And she had to do something.

So she waited. She was sitting on the couch as she waited for the girl arrived one night. 

Fortunately, the front door swung with a loud bang indicating the bluenette arrived, she hadn't changed this attitude after a while, Riko mentally note to reprimand her after this mess. 

"R-Riko?" A soft velvety voice was been heard as she close the door behind.

Riko walks towards the girl. 

"Let's talk." 

"What for?" 

"Yoshiko. What is this about?" 

"About what?" 

"Yoshiko.. Why are...you avoiding me?" 

"I'm not avoiding you."

"Oh really? So was I overreacting that I notice you do treat me like a stranger. like I was a wind passing by this house? In my own house!?" 

"I already said to you. I'm not avoiding you."

"You do!"

"I told you, I'm not." 

"Why are you being ridiculous, right now?"

"What, I'm ridiculous?" Yoshiko furrows her brows. Clearly not liking how Riko speaks.

"Yes, and this the whole you are tipping off. You're purposedly avoiding me."

"And what's wrong with that?" 

"THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG!" Riko shouted that even Yoshiko flinches, her eyes widen a bit before she regain her composure, she shrugs nonchantly. 

"You tell me."

"No! You tell me, I wasn't the one whose acting like this. I thought we were fine then what the hell was that?"

"Shouldn't you be fine with how I am right now? You hated me, Right?" A smile crepts on her lips. It's a smile that taunting her. 

"Whatー" 

"And what are you so upset about this? I thought we have a deal after this, You didn't even wanted me with this in the first place" Yoshiko spats. "Plus, It's just a deal that I will be here right? What's the big deal with you anyway" 

"I'm upset because of what you are showing to me since I was and still your friend!" 

Yoshiko silenced after what Riko says. "Ah... Right. I forgot about it." She chuckles. "I am your friend." 

Riko stopped before frantically reaching out to Yoshiko. "W-waitー Yoshiko.. I-" She grabs Yoshiko's hands but the bluenette brushed her off. 

"I know, I understand. I'm sorry for being like this." 

"Could you listen to mー"

"Nah. Let's leave it into that." 

"Yoshikー" 

"Let's not talk about this anymore. Why are we agruing about senseless things?"

"This is not." 

"It is."

But Riko was seriously a stubborn one. She firmly grasp onto the bluenette's wrist.

"No, Please." She heaves a sigh before gazing at the girl. "....What's the kiss about?"

"Ah, I thought it was just a sort of practice? We're friends right? It's fine no big deal." 

"Who the hell would suggest to practice kissing with a friend?"

"..." 

"Do you everー" 

"That kissed was nothing." Yoshiko cuts her off. 

Riko was stunned, staring at Yoshiko who was devoid from emotions. Her chest swells in pain. "...was it really nothing for you?" 

"...Yes. As it should be." 

Riko knows she would cry after this. "Oh. Right. I should have known." 

"Yeah. We'll meet Miss Ludicelli next week. You should prepare yourself." Yoshiko said without any emotions laced in her voice. 

"Alright." Riko was the who turns around and straight ahead to her bed room. 

No talks between them happened after days.

* * *

The call from Miss Ludicelli came in another day after that. 

Riko was in her office, burying herself in the piles of workloads she have just to distract herself from thinking of Yoshiko and suffered how more tense their atmosphere they become to be. 

Mari notices it and even bugs the two to talk about it. As stubborn as the two is, they haven't move even an inch bout the topic. They clearly had slowly began to drift like the strangers who had just business with each other. It hurts Riko, she do felt like she was no chance to tell Yoshiko about this, not when they clearly have a big wall of misunderstand between them. If Riko would seeks in, Yoshiko would not listen. Hell, she was getting tired of it. 

She looks at the phone where Miss Ludicellis name flickers on the screen. She swipes the screen as she answers the call. 

"Hello Miss Ludicelli, Good afternoon."

"Hello, Miss Riko. I'm sorry to bother you but is Yoshiko's with you?"

She paused for awhile. 

"No, She isn't.. I supposed she's at home right now." 

"Oh, I thought you'd be home by now because it's kind of late and it's weekends. Do you happened to work at this kind of days and came late often?" 

Riko cursed internally for her stupidness. 

Of course, The lady would asked her since would be thinking that she's spending alot of time with Yoshiko at this moment. 

".....No, It's just once in awhile. I have a very important document to settle on so and I couldn't work on it on home since.." 

A soft chuckle stopped her from talking 

"Ah, of course. of course. I forgot. Silly and passionate young love. Can't get enough of each other's hand even for a second so it's better so you can focus well." 

_Oh god._ This is not what Riko wants to hear. Her cheeks flairs. She's still mad at Yoshiko. 

"U-uh, Y-yes.." Riko only chuckles shyly. 

"Great. I wanted to tell you that I've finished reading the manuscript and I've been wanting to publish it right away by next year spring do you think you can manage to arrange a meeting for us."

_Yes!_

She got the deal.

Riko pumps up her first. "Of course! I would coordinate with your assistant about it." 

"Thanks Riko, And would you mind to bring Yoshiko along? I would like to meet her again too." 

With that Miss Ludicelli hang up. 

Riko stared at her phone. 

_Oh no._

She knew this would happened, she would still had to make this fake thing with Yoshiko one last time but with the situation right now.

She prays that they could finished this with ease.

ー

Yoshiko had no power and will to be playing charades right now with Riko in front of the lady. 

But this is what the sole reason why there are here, right? 

_To get to seal the deal_. 

She pats her cheeks and tried to comfort herself that this would be done, this is the last time she would do this with Riko. 

After this dinner meeting with Miss Ludicelli, Riko would able to get the deal and Yoshiko would be out of her hair for good. 

_It bring anything but comfort to her._

_Why do she feel like this?_

_Isn't it supposed to feel free that Riko would get rid of her?_

_What would happened between them after?_

_Would she could get closer with Riko when she's already with You?_

Ah, That last part. It was impossible. 

Yoshiko was pretty, madly in love with Riko. She had been since she saw her performing with Chika and You. She even realized it quickly that it frightens her. No one knows her feelings during aqours days, even Hanamaru and Ruby. But even she knew this feelings. She would try to regard it as nothing but admiration to the upper class girl. The fear is there. It's a scary desire but she couldn't fathom on what she should do. perhaps being in a broken and messy family makes her think of circumstances. So she tries to runaway instead of facing the feelings she had. It's saddening, painful and agonizing for Yoshiko when she saw Riko was drifting away from her. When day she decides she would accept the scholarship from Italy was been decided she wants everyone to know and asked their thoughts about it but she stopped when Ruby gushed about You announcing that Riko said yes to her, and been official become her girlfriend. She couldn't think straight. Add that day, she had a fight with her bastard father and hurted her, it didn't help that her mom whom she care dearly accused her for some misunderstanding between then, also blurting outー out of raged that she don't want a daughter like her. She gets mad, so hurt that her heart is breaking, falling apart and because she was mess that time. She runs away from home and immediately flew, away from everyone without telling them where she is. It was painful, she's unreasonable but she couldn't function at all. The life she had in Italy had been rough but this toughen her, life is really miserable but she was more glad that she moves away from the people who makes her feel home yet feel empty, even Riko who she felt loved but, she swore that she would take every chances that she would take to move on from Riko.

_She did._

_No, She tried._

_Yet she failed._

Looking at her right now, still smitten to the point she thought she had a chance to tell her feelings when You and Riko call off the engagement. It's not lie that she didn't know it was Riko but after she sees the girl, in flesh she vowed to herself to atleast tell her feelings but even so, there is still the lingering fear. No matter what she wants to do. She couldn't bring herself to tell.

_But, In this kind of scenario only._

_Even just faking it._

Atleast Yoshiko had Riko beside her even for awhile.

_Yoshiko feels more than enough._

_Or lesser on it._

So many questions swirling in her mind that she didn't realized they had arrived. She grips on her pants unknowingly.

"Uhm... We have arrived." Riko says softly to take Yoshiko's attention. 

Right, After this. She would go back to You. 

The feelings they had that night gives Yoshiko the believeー In her own eyesー that Riko is really in love with You. 

After all, It's You. She guess she have no choice but to let go now.

She wanted to flee after this because she knows she was in deep, her feelings are getting more stronger towards Riko that it pain and exhaust her. She better be gone and disappear. 

_After this, This is done._

_Alright._ She steeled herself, grabbing Riko's hand which earn a flinch from the Red head. Yoshiko gazes to her with a fondness.

She would took this chance.

This last would be real.

"Let's go there and look like in love, one last time." 

Even Riko would never know.

* * *

"Sorry, we make you wait." Riko said as she coiled her left hand to Yoshiko's arms, other hand gingerly takes the Lady's hands for a handshake which was gladly reciprocate by. 

"It was glad to see you again, Miss Ludicelli. You have seem radiant more than as ever" Yoshiko says politely. 

The lady looks at her dress before chuckling softly gesturing the two to seat across her. "Thanks. That was very kind of you, Yoshiko. And by the way, I have took the liberty to order the foods if you don't mind." 

"It's alright." 

They both nodded. 

The waiter come over with a tray of foods that the lady had order and arranges the plate for them. 

"They look wonderful, Miss Ludicelli!" Yoshiko exclaims.

"Let's eat. I'm quite famished." The Lady says. 

They eat their dinner quitely ー well, a little more quite than it should supposed to beー and the Lady looks at them curiously. 

"Is there something wrong with the food? You both not eating much....and very quite?

"Uhm, No. Nothing at all. The food is good we were justー" 

"Not that very hungry." Riko supplied with a weak smile. 

The lady observes them both before speaking. 

"Did you two had a fight?" 

But both of them startled. 

"Is this why you were working late, Riko? Should I be concerned about this?" 

Riko tensed, _No no no._ She couldn't be losing the deal. When it's right in front of her. Riko grips on the fork she is holding. 

"It's nothing to worry about, Miss Ludicelli, Really. Couples do fight no matter how healthy and harmonious their relationships, don't we?" 

"Hm. You're not wrong. But does this happened alot between the two of you?" 

"This is the first significant one that we had on. The rest is just a little problems we had, nothing to be worried of." Yoshiko mutters. 

"Not to be invasive about Riko's life but we have a deal that we are about to sign that heavily relies on Riko's private life credibility." 

Yoshiko grips at the napkin on her lap, probably the one that Miss Ludicelli can't see her tense. The lady continues to pushed her curiousity.

"May I know the story behind this?" 

She heaves a soft sigh, calming her senses first before speaking out. She looks at Riko which obviously freaking out internally. She turns around and looks at the lady before she speaks. Yoshiko had no choice but to spill some truth. 

"Well, as you know we have been together for like a whole 3 years now. It would been a longer years if I'm not been too scared on facing this feelings. I've been someone whose particularly afraid on commitment when I met her... She's kind, pretty, talented, sweet girl and I fell inlove with her instantly but at that time, I refused to admit it and chalked it off as an attraction or just admiration as a friend because I'm afraid." Yoshiko trails off, She didn't want to see what Riko's expression right now. She continue to talked. "The feelings is too strong that even I go awayー far from her. But then, I always came back to her, I found myself falling in love with her even more. It's like a magnetic pull she have on me. The attraction didn't repel. I've been pushed by some forced to fall over and over again. It's like the connection binded by invisible powers never really vanishes all the years have passed." 

"Isn't it good? Why are you getting into fight then?" 

"It's becauseー" Yoshiko sighs. She looks down on her fingers as if it was more interesting that the lady infront of her. "I...It's was all my fault. It was just me whose being petty. I am really in love with her. So in love that I began to feared that if I poured my heart into this relationship.... I will get hurt and ended up my parents.. I feel like I'm always disappointing her at some point and that she will probably fall in love with someone else who isn't like me, even better to say. Maybe even one of her exes." 

Miss Ludicelli gives her a long look. 

"You're saying that what started the fight is because of your insecurities?" 

Yoshiko keeps looking down, she knows she looks silly but she doesn't care at all. "Yes.." 

The lady turns to look at the Red head. "Riko, What do you say about that? Because apparently, Yoshiko here thinks you don't love her enough and I wanted to believe that she was wrong."

"Yes, She was wrong." Riko says in a heartbeat. Her voice laced with seriousness and certainty that Yoshiko shot her head up to finally look at Riko just to find the girl was already looking at her with a strong gaze, something flickers in Riko's eyes that Yoshiko couldn't fathom. 

"She's really so wrong about that. I have never love anyone else like how I love her. I met alot of people who is a less troubled than her, people who I think is so wonderful to be with but everything doesn't come close on what I felt for her. In fact, I was thinking what's so amazing about her that it made crazy and wounded up about her. It feels like I was the one who should be worried that I wasn't loved enough since she was so, so, more than amazing than she ever imagine." 

A word swirling around their head. 

_Could it be?_

They had been staring at each other long while before it broke out by the light chuckles emitting from the Lady infront of them. "There you go! I think this fight is settled on. I thought it was something I should worried about but it's not." 

Both of them smiled at the lady before it continue to spoke, her eyes twinkling brightly.

"Finished your meal and after that let's sign the deal, okay?" 

* * *

Sending Miss Ludicelli off with a freshly signed contract in her hands made Riko felt that the heavy weight in her shoulders had been lifted up. She sighs happily before checking over the paper in her hands, large boldly inked signed by her and Miss Ludicelli before settling the paper back to her filer.

"Congratulations." Yoshiko pipes out from behind, her soft smile was bedded with purely genuine look but somehow looked pained itself.

Riko look to her, standing at the entrance of the restaurant where they send the lady offー with a smile on her face. "You work hard for it."

"Thank you, It won't be possible without your help." 

Yoshiko chuckles, Shrugging off she shoulder as she patted her chest softly. "I'm just doing my job to look charming and all. After all, you did everything else." 

Riko doesn't buy that. 

"I will transfer some of the pays we talked for your fee." 

"Ahh, There's no need for that. I told you in the first place that I don't need any fee for this." Yoshiko look at her playfully before she laughs. "Seriously, There's no need for that." 

"Why?" 

"Uhm. I think it's good that I've become a good help after all, You might say I did this of obligation." Yoshiko trails a little, a soft smile carved in her lips. "But I am helping out a friend in need. Someone whose really dear to me and I owed you alot, do you know?" 

Riko swallowed thickly, her heart bursting out of her chest. 

"What are youー" 

"I did this for you, Riko. Not for myself. Not for the pay. After all, we had fair shares of memories from the past. And to tell you the truth. you do have a big part in my life, you become a great help for me." 

Yoshiko's eyes flicked though she attempted to play it off with nonchalant smile. 

Riko notices it. 

"Consider this as even way for both of us, Hm?" 

Yoshiko continues. "I will get my stuffs out of your place now because my help is no longer needed. You will no longer have to bear with me." 

Riko grips. Her heart stings and tries herself to hold back her tears. 

It didn't help when Yoshiko steps closer to Riko, her left hand touches the red head's cheeks. "Take care, will you?" She flashes a small smile, Yoshiko keeps staring at her, her eyes gazes the red head girl with fondness as she took one last look at the girl who never really leaves her heart. Her thumb gazing at her cheeks. 

Riko's eyes is glistening as she looks at the bluenette. 

Yoshiko leans to plant a soft kiss on Riko's cheeks but stopped midway and decided to press her lips in the corner of Riko's lips instead. 

"Good bye." 

Yoshiko forcefully rip her hand off to Riko though she didn't wanted to. She turned around and painfully walking away from Riko. 

_This is it._

_She'll be gone for good._

Yoshiko didn't know but her cheeks dampened with her own tears. 

She's already think that she had a safe distance from Riko when she was pounced from the back. Yoshiko stumbled a little but regain her composure. 

Riko was hugging her tightly. 

From the back. 

"Please tell me that is it real." Riko chokes out. "Please tell me everything that you had said is real." 

Yoshiko's whole body stiffens. Riko clutches on the bluenette's shirt. 

Yoshiko remained wordless. 

"Please tell me, Please look at me. I deserve to know." The way Riko pleads makes her heart ache.

The bluenette sighs. She slowly turned around, Riko never lets her hold go of her as if scared that Yoshiko would disappear again. 

"I..." Yoshiko trails off before Riko interrupted her.

"I don't want to let you go. Again." Is what Riko says. "I don't want it. I don't want you to disappear again. My heart won't bear the pain. Please Yoshiko, Tell me that I wasn't the only one whose in love between of us. I love you, I love you so much. Tell me that you love me too." Riko's voice laced with desperation as she eyed the bluenette who looks shaken. 

"Or you just say everything just because you want to make me look like a foolー" 

"You think I'd make you look like a fool when everything I said is real?" Yoshiko's voice finally cracked, for the first time when they had met again, emotions swirls in her face. "I love you, Riko. My feelings for you is true. I've never wanted to tell anything about it, I had never wanted to when you're with someone else.." Riko gazes at bluenette as if she was the only person that matters the most. 

"I don't want to ruin your relationship with You. So please.." 

Yoshiko tries to get off Riko's hold but Riko didn't budge. "Riko... You were the one making me look like a fool." 

"I don't." Riko leans closer. "I would never do that. You're the only one I love." 

"Don't do this! You have youー" 

Riko dives in to press her lips to Yoshiko. She kissed the bluenette with the intensity that she had kept all along. 

Yoshiko went still for a second but that was all the time she wantedー she needed before she close her eyes naturally wrapping her arms around Riko's waist as the red head's flung her arms around her neck when she pull her closer. 

Both were eager to have a taste for each other. Not even bothering if people were looking at them. 

Soon they were breathless, both pulled away from kiss but grappling at each other for more. 

"I have to confessed." Riko pressed her forehead against Yoshiko, with bathed breath, hazy eyes clouded with cravings towards the bluenette. "You and I are not together. Surprised?" She chuckles, leaning to brush the tip of her nose against Yoshiko. She smiled wistfully. "I was coward not to tell you that I've been in love with you for so long, I've made a mistake, we sort it out and sepearate our ways at that night." Riko trails off.

"After all this time, I only love Yocchan, Yohane and Yoshiko only." 

Riko crashes her lips again right away, not even caring about her reputation. She didn't think she would care when she had Yoshiko right now. 

She just wanted Yoshiko. 

"Hmm- Wait." Yoshiko pulls away from the kiss. Her eyes was hazy. "Goodness, Riko." She look at the girl, breathless. "So....You really love me? Like you do?" 

"Are you stupid or deaf? Maybe both? I have told you earlier alot of times!" 

"But what about Youㅡ"

"She's fine. She knows this and even encourage me to tell you my feelings." 

"But you two kissー"

"A good bye kiss. Yeah. Goodness, Will you just stop questioning? I want to kiss you so bad."

"You love her?" 

"I had, but not as much as I love you" She tugs Yoshiko closer. "Just shut up and kiss me because I love you, I love you so much." Yoshiko chuckles she could feel the other girl's desperation, of wanting her. She felt that this was a dream. 

If it is. 

_Then she wouldn't woke up anymore._

Yoshiko presses a kissed on Riko's cheeks.

"I love you, Riko" 

Then proceed to give a light kiss on the red hair's nose.

"I love you, Riri."

She then pressed a kiss on her forehead. 

"I love you so much." 

Riko yanked Yoshiko down through the collar of her shirt for another kiss, the bluenette mumble against the intense kisses. 

"I think we should head home after all." 

* * *

Sakurauchi Riko was a woman who had everything. 

Right now, She had to say, She has more than anything. 

Stumbling over the front door, the both engaged on a heated kisses. It's messy, after the door closed behind. Everything went in hazy. Yoshiko pushed Riko against the wall as she lifted the red hair up. The strong hand of the bluenette made it's way from Riko's skirt pushing it up way around Riko's hips. Pressing her body against the older woman as she started to peppered her neck with kiss earning a low grunt from the girl. 

Riko tugged her closer, it's own hand made its way to Yoshiko's button up shirt before she rips the girl's clothes. 

"Hey! That's my favorite button up." Yoshiko mused. "But I like it, That's barbaric " 

"I don't care." All Riko could say as her hands pulling the girl's shirt. "Take off this goddamn clothes" Riko then encircled her legs around Yoshiko's waist as the bluenette brings them on the couch, with Riko's back laying flat on the couch with Yoshiko on top of her. 

Yoshiko immediately followed her and disgarded her clothes off in one swift movement before she leans down to put heated kisses on Riko's neck, tip of her tongue glides at the base of its neck earning a low grunt from her, the red head's hands made its way to the bluenette's tone stomach raking her fingers down the base of her navel before Riko pulled the belt on Yoshiko's waist. She arched a little when Yoshiko painfully yet deliciously pressing her lips from her neck down to her chest. It's didn't go long when Riko's dress was thrown away somewhere else. 

But then, She heard her phone rung. Riko curses under her breath when it keeps on ringing. It doesn't help when Yoshiko clearly distracted by it but unbothered. 

"It must be Mari." Yoshiko's hands trails at the side of her belly as the bluenette bites the strap of her bra. This gesture is so sexy. She knew damn well. "Do you want to answer?" 

Riko's hands made its way to Yoshiko's pants, unzipping it before she pulls her pants, tugging it. "No." 

"Yeah as you know Mari won't stopped." The bluenette says in between the kisses she was giving on Riko's shoulder. 

"The hell I'm going to answer that." She then pulled to sit up on her knees as Yoshiko swiftly unclasp the girl's bra, her left hand glides on the red woman's chest giving a soft squeeze on her mound earning a breathy moan from the older woman. "She knows what we are doing anyway."

Riko then pull her closer, straddling the girls lap before pressing her body against the bluenette as Yoshiko's hand travels on her body.

"You don't have any idea how much I want you." Riko breaths out.

Yoshiko smirks. 

"And have my way in you."

Before she crashed her lips to Yoshiko as the night had made it's way for each other.

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The force has unleashed, we YohaRiko shippers is now at the end. So long! I hope you enjoy it. 😁 
> 
> Thank you so much to the people who reads this. 😈🌸


End file.
